Christmas Day
by Becca-Jayne-ox
Summary: One-Shot, Christmas Day at the Cullens. Merry Christmas! AH AU Fluff


**A/N: Hey Guys!****  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Hope Santa/Father Christmas treated you all as well as he did me :) i got a brand new laptop *squeals rather loudly* i'm soo happy!**  
**Anyways.. this story has been in my head a few days now and i wanted to get it out before it drove me crazy, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Christmas Day

~~OoO~~

"Mummy, wake up!" a small voiced breathed into my ear. I turned my body over to face the sound and a small kiss was placed upon my nose. I smiled and opened my eyes slightly. A fuzzy hazel colour was clouding my vision. I opened my eyes wider a saw a small boy grinning hugely at me, before launching himself onto my body.

I gave a small laugh as I wrapped him up into my arms. I gave him a small squeeze as he wriggled in my grasp to get free. I loosened my grip and he jumped from me onto the still sleeping body next to mine.

"Daddy! Daddy! He's been!" The small child jumped repeatedly onto the barely moving body of his father.

The body groaned before grabbing the bouncing boy by his waist and tickling him. The small child squealed in glee before demanding that he was let go. The hands stopped their torture and released the child.

Once he was free, the boy jumped off the bed and stood with his hands on his hips facing us both.  
"He's been! And he's left loads of presents as well! Please can I go and open them?" He turned to me with a pleading expression. I sighed. This was the hard part.

"MJ you may go and open your presents-", The little boy squealed again "After, you get changed!" the boys smiling face turned sour as he nodded and ran out of the door towards his bedroom down the hallway.

"That was cruel!" the voice came from next to me, I turned and glared at my husband.

"Edward! You know what would've happen if he didn't get ready now, he'll never want to!" I huffed before sinking back under the covers of the bed.

An arm wrapped its self around my waist and pulled me towards a warm chest. I sighed before looking up into the never-ending green depths of Edward's eyes. Even now I couldn't resist them, and I'd been looking at them since the beginning of college, 11 years ago.

My name is Bella Cullen, formally known as Bella Swan. I'm a 27 year old interior designer. I'm married to Edward Cullen, who is also 27, and have a 5 year old son, named Masen-Joseph, MJ for short. Edward and I met when we were 16 at Cambridge Regional College. We hit it off and ended up moving in together after finishing college. From there we got engaged and then onto being married in the same year as our 21st birthdays. That same year I fell pregnant with MJ and now we live in Cornwall in a seaside town named St Ives. Our families live around the area as well.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just he's so excited" Edward's voice broke my out of my thoughts. I smiled and gave him a small but lingering kiss on his lips to show I'd forgiven him. A huge grin broke across his face before he sat up and pulled me with him out of the bed and towards our wardrobe.

Once we were all dressed we headed downstairs. MJ was jumping up and down on the spot with a huge smile on his face, he looked fit to burst. I giggled and joined Edward on the sofa as we watched our son dive into the presents and putting them into piles, Mummy, Daddy and Himself.

Once the presents were sat next to the right person MJ turned to us with a pleading look. I nodded and he immediately started ripping the paper off the biggest gift.

It took him half an hour to rip his way through his whole pile.

Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents, bought him a new bike with stabilisers, and a toy astronomer helmet.  
My parents, Charlie and Renee bought him a Chelsea football kit, complete with shirt, shorts, sock, shin pads and boots.  
Emmett and Rosalie, Edward's brother and fiancé, bought him a voice changer toy and a new football.  
Alice and Jasper, our best friends from college, bought him a smart new white shirt and trouser set with a black tie and black shoes.  
Me and Edward bought him a photo frame of us and him when we went to Disneyland Paris for his 4th birthday and a new set of Toy Story figures.  
And Santa had bought him Shrek: Forever After / Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular DVD, Ben10 Alien Swarm DVD and a Ben10 Omnitrix

By 3:00 we had eaten our big Christmas dinner which consisted of a turkey, potatoes, brussel sprouts, cabbage, broccoli, carrots and lots of gravy. MJ was on the floor playing with his Toy Story figures and Edward and I were lying on the couch. Edward's back pressed up against the back of the sofa and my back pressed into his chest, while his arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands covering his.

We watched MJ's Shrek DVD before putting him to bed. Edward and I got ready for bed and we curled up in our bed, my head resting on his chest while he stroked my hair with his hand that wasn't holding my own.

"OH!" I suddenly sat up and got out of Edwards grasp and headed to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I went to the small cupboard next to the toilet and grabbed the item I was searching for.

Holding it firmly behind my back I slowly walked to Edward, who sat in the same place on the bed with a worried and confused expression on his face.

"Bella? What's the matter babe?" he ran a hand through his hair, a signed of nervousness he had. I walked up to the bed and sat in front of him and beckoned him closer with my free hand. He came so he was a about a foot away from me.

I placed a long rectangular box on his lap and smiled up at him; "Merry Christmas" another look of confusion passed over his face before he reached for the box and lifted the lid.

He put the lid to the side and pulled out the white stick and held it to his face looking closely at the information it held, "W-What?" He looked up for the stick with an unreadable expression.

I gave a small timid smile, "Merry Christmas Daddy!" I whispered. Without warning I was suddenly aware of Edward kissing me deeply. After a few seconds he pulled back and helped me sit up before placing his hand on my stomach and rubbing it softly.

"Merry Christmas Baby"

~~OoO~~

**Whatcha think? Yay/Nay?**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
